


Sexy Mechanic

by ginvash



Category: CODAW - Fandom, Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: AU, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash
Summary: 驾驶员米球和机械师gid
Relationships: Gideon/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sexy Mechanic

原本应该空无一人的维修间里忽然传出了响动，大概是扳手之类的东西掉到地上发出响亮的碰撞声，接着便是一声难耐的喘息，压抑，透着情欲。声音的主人正被压在巨大机体拆卸下来的一个零部件上操着，白色的短袖T恤还穿在身上，连体工服与内裤则被褪到脚踝，堆在那里限制着腿部活动。一根火热的阴茎在他有限分开的腿间不停进出着，却因为角度问题总也触碰不到那让他爽快的位置。

“Mitchell……”被操着的机械师开口，声音低哑，他试图在身前的机体部件上找个能扶的地方，但光滑的表面实在是无从下手，他只好伸开手臂让自己整个上身都贴上去，好能在来自身后的一下下撞击中站稳。他勃起的性器挨在了冷硬的金属上，异样的摩擦触感缓解了燥热，却也让他更加兴奋。

身后的高个男人用两手掰开他的臀瓣，好让自己能够更深的插入，他由下往上顶着，随着一个大力抽送，顶端终于划过了对方的前列腺。

“嗯……”机械师发出声长长的呻吟，阴茎在抛光的漆面上留下一道水痕。他忍不住加紧了屁股，向后推送着腰臀希望体内那一点能被再次光顾。

“Gid，别夹那么紧。”叫做Mitchell的驾驶员拍拍他的机械师的屁股，等包裹着自己的甬道重新放松下来才又开始动作。他贴上男人的背，隔着薄薄的棉质布料啃咬着对方的肩膀，语气中带上几分调笑，“这个时间没人会来的，不用那么急。”

“闭嘴，臭小子。”Gideon轻颤着骂道，抬起一只手抓住Mitchell深色的卷发侧头与他接吻。他有些发干的嘴唇被彼此混合在一起的唾液润湿，舌尖在两人口腔中轮番交缠，粘连的唇齿间偶尔泄露出不知来自于谁的细小哼吟。

Mithcell率先结束了这个吻，他舔去Gideon溢出嘴角的唾液，一路舔吻到耳根处，贴在那里低声说：“我们该在驾驶室里做一次。”接着把舌尖探进对方耳洞里打转，再含住耳垂吸吮。

Gideon相当敏感的耳部被如此直接的挑逗让他朝着高潮又迈进了一步，颤动的阴茎顶端流出更多的前液，在他自己伸手抚慰之前，身后的男人就先一步握住了那根硬热的东西。

“你以前有在那里面搞过吗？”Mitchell边轻缓的撸动着Gideon的阴茎边问。

“见鬼的……怎么可能……有……”机械师的额头抵上了身前的金属板，只感觉自己的脑子正随着身后那个驾驶员手上的动作一下下被抽空。

Mitchell似乎很满意这个回答，他用拇指磨蹭过Gideon龟头上的小孔，平滑的指甲轻划着边缘。“那我真的该带你在那里做一次，我要操的你射在仪表盘上。”

如此直白的话语让Gideon又是一阵颤栗，他脑海中控制不住的浮现出他们在驾驶室中做爱的画面——自己跨坐在Mitchell身上，膝弯被架起大大分开，整个人都帖子他怀里，然后含着那根硕大的阴茎被操到高潮，射的面前的仪表盘一沓糊涂。操。Gideon闭紧了眼睛，身前的手指与身后的阴茎交替刺激着他濒临爆发的欲望，而脑中的淫秽场又向前推了他一把。

“来吧，Gid，射出来。”Mitchell在他耳边低低念到，吐息拂过耳畔，Gideon在他的又一下大力撸动中狠狠射了出来。

过于猛烈的高潮使得Gideon有些头晕目眩，身后的男人体贴的吮吻着他扬起的下巴与拉直的颈项，手上轻缓的继续施以抚弄，直到挤出最后一滴残余。他沉重的喘息间带出些许细小的鼻音，听起来甜腻又可爱。

Mitchell继续舔着Gideon的脖子等着他的余韵过去。一手环上他的腰，一手伸进T恤下抚摸他的胸腹，带着剥茧的指腹掠过汗湿的皮肤，揉捏饱满的肌肉，指尖绕着挺立的乳头转了几圈，然后轻捏住拉扯。每一下动作都带着Gideon的身体颤抖着紧缩，挤压着自己埋在他体内的欲望，Mitchell舒服的哼哼着把鼻尖拱进Gideon浅色的发间，嗅着那股混合着机油与金属的独特味道，再次摆动腰跨挺动起来。

“你里面又热又舒服。”驾驶员搂着他的机械师说道。

正被操着的人收紧屁股夹了他一下，粗声粗气的朝后吼道，“闭嘴干你的。”

Mitchell轻笑着把身前的人抱的更紧，加快了进出的速度与力道，很快便也射在了对方身体里。高潮过后他像只粘人的大狗一样仍旧贴着他的机械师不肯放开，Gideon只得无奈的任由他又亲热了一会儿才忍无可忍的向后给了他一肘子好得以让自己重获自由。

Gideon转过身提起裤子，把袖子随意扎系在腰间，股间精液的粘腻触感让他此刻就只想赶快洗个澡。可余光瞥见了一旁部件上残留的痕迹让他重重叹了口气，那是他刚刚射上去的，引力让那些白浊的液体在深色的漆面上拉出好几道长长的印记。

“这玩意儿归你清理。”Gideon翻着白眼踢了Mitchell小腿一下，可这动作牵扯到了他才刚使用过的后穴，一股不太爽快的感觉让他没忍住又补了一脚。

被连着两下踢的有些委屈的驾驶员抓着头发开始四处寻找抹布，当他终于抓了一块在手里时，他的机械师已经走远了。

“Gid！别忘了下次我们在驾驶室！”他朝Gideon远去的背影喊道。

而对方头都没回，只是迈着有些蹒跚的步子，给了他一个中指。


End file.
